The Parchment
by Wind and Rain
Summary: a little romance humor for ya, the only orgininal character in this one is Bill Weasly, but even then he isn't even in it!


Here's a quick one. This fic was spurred by my close friend.....uh..... i forgot what name she was using this week,,,,,,,,,oh man.....lets just call here Serene Blaze. It was spurred by her love for Bill Weasly.   
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
However, Nelli, Velisa, and Farore belong to me, my friend Nikki, and Serene Blaze, respectively.  
Here we go!  
~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~  
"Nelli wait!! Velisa screamed, running towards the green-cloaked figur carrying a broomstick and a beaters' club out the front doors of the castle. "OH WAIT UP NELLI!" She screamed again, This time she got lucky, and the figure turned.  
  
"Vel, why aren't you down at the field with the rest of the school? Hurry! I'm going to be late!" Nelli said impatiently. The game was about to start, and being as silly as she was sometimes, she had forgot her club in her dormatory. She turned her broomstick, a Black Lightning, upside-down so not the ruin the twigs in the tail end. Nelli was a very tall, slender figure with long legs and arms. She had upper back length dirty blonde hair and light hazelish brown eyes. She was wearing emerald green quidditch robes with silver fastenings and the slytherin emblem embroidered carefully on the front.  
  
Velisa was also a tall figure, but not nearly as tall as Nelli. Her hair seemed black, but it had almost an eerie purple shine to it. She had lavender eyes that matched well with her shape and personality too. A look of panic had overtaken her pretty, well-shaped face.  
  
"It's Farore! Some wicked Screech owl delivered a letter to her this morning during breakfast, so naturally she opened it and hasn't moved since!" Velisa said hurriedly. "I've tried thousands of charms and spells and countercurses but I can't get her to snap out of it! Its starting to freak me out!"  
  
Nelli and Velisa bolted down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time. They flew through the open great hall doors to find the gigantic room completely deserted, not a soul in sight. Well, not completely deserted. There was a single girl, standing frozen at the end of the long table that belonged to the Gryffindor house. "Farore!" Nellie and Velisa yelled together, running over to her as fast as their teenage legs could carry them. Farore was a relatively short figure, especially while standing next to Nelli. She had extremely long hair, the tips touching the base of her back. But, despite her heighth, she was just as pretty as both the other girls.  
  
Nelli bent over and stared into Farore's eyes. "Anybody home? Farore, give me the parchment," Nelli said slowly. She reached out and took hold of the scroll. She pulled with all her might, but it didn't budge. It was glued to Farore's hand. Velisa reached out and they both pulled, but still, nothing. Suddenly, Nellie got an idea. She turned to Velisa and started to whisper instructions in her ear. Velisa's face lit up and an evil like smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," she said. Both girls withdrew their wands and stood back. Nelli put her quiddtich stuff down on the table.   
  
Nelli took a deep breath and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" pointing her wand at Farore. The full body bind spell. Farore's legs snapped together and her arms snapped down to her sides. Her fingers were forced open, so she dropped the parchment. A lot happened in the next moment. Nellie immediately performed the countercure, and at the same time, Velisa screamed her own spell.  
  
"Lacarnum Inflamari!" Farore wasn't petrified anymore, and no one likes getting shot at with fire.  
  
"AH!" she yelled and jumped back. Just as she did it, she noticed what she had done. Nelli was diving on the floor, hand outstretched, reaching for the parchment scroll. "NO!" Farore yelled and made a dive for her letter, but Nelli was quicker. She grabbed the parchment and rolled out of the way under the table. She quickly stood up. Farore jumped to her feet and shot a look of malice at Nelli. Nelli smiled, wand in hand. She brought it even with Farore's nose.  
  
"Here's some food for thought, I may be your pal, but I'm still a slytherin!" She said sharply. Farore just shook with anger. Nelli and Velisa laughed, and Nelli unrollled the letter. "Oh my God in heaven....." She said as she started to read.  
  
"What is it?" Velisa asked?  
  
"It's a letter from BILL...." Nelli moaned. Velisa could do nothing but crack up. All of this, over a letter from her boyfriend. 


End file.
